free_candyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ritjes
Ritjes is the considered the core planet of the solar system and the Ancestral Race. It once housed the height of their advanced technology. The climate is a moderate one. It’s never too extreme in temperature, but outside there is a lot of wind. There is plenty of barren sand land with an occasional grassy plain. As it is, Ritjessians are the closest in line to the Ancestral Race and so resemble them the most. Pure natives are identified by their light colors and behind them a long, skinny tail. Before The Ascension Ritjes was the first planet in the solar system to spawn any kind of life. Starting with microscopic organisms, all the way to a vast and diverse ecology. The ancient Ritjessians, later to be known as the Ancestral Race, evolved to become the dominant, sentient species on the planet. Their history spans several thousand years, starting with an early tribal civilization. The first 3000 years of recorded Ritjessian history cover the discovery of spoken language to the beginning of industry. The tribes merge into societies, which merge into nations, eventually culminating in a planetary society. By 2600 B.A. (Before Ascension), colonization of the other planets orbiting Varrezat begin, starting with Jadetia. The Jadetian biome is similar enough to Ritjes to make colonization easy, though it lacks life of any kind, the soil is easily fertilized and plants are seeded with little issue. Ritjessian technology continues to flourish and expand, making it possible by 1500 B.A. to alter the climate of Thalea. Colonizaton begins, and space travel makes travel between the three planets convenient enough for a sustainable society between them. Ritjessian culture becomes fiercely scientific, and Dark Matter research takes an interest in certain individuals who claim to have never eaten a bite in their lives. The Ancestral Race, no longer calling themselves "Ritjessian" due to their society spanning the whole solar system, start to notice some abnormalities in their population. 1000-500 B.A., some individuals, often related to the anomalous ones who had never eaten, display unusual abilities. Enhanced strength, speed, and some even capable of expelling plasma from their bodies. It's determined that these gifted individuals are using Dark Matter to enhance their bodies, rather than just sustaining it. Over the next few centuries, this becomes normal, and a growing percentage of the population displays these abilities until only 1% remain who can't access these phenomena. In the final centuries, B.A., the Botore population has largely connected their minds through Dark Matter. Physical bodies still exist and are used to interact with the physical world, but no one body belongs to one mind. At this point, the Botore People are capable of flight and no longer need food, air, or water to survive. The childhood that started in the dawning days of Ritjes is coming to an end. Aside from the 1% with no powers, no more children are born, the bodies employed by the hivemind cease to age. Year 0, the Botore hivemind discovers that it no longer needs physical bodies to interact with the physical world, and so their bodies are absorbed into Dark Matter. They leave the solar system in an event known as The Ascension, the remaining survivors on the 3 planets are left to rebuild on their own. Ritjes itself is the best off, since its population evolved for that environment. After a brief rough patch where the population halves from war and famine, society forms again and by 1000 P.A., the Ritjessians have all but forgotten about their Ancestral Race. Known Inhabitants * Shawn Guku * Dagmar Guku * Caden Nyral * Alexia Nyral Category:Dark Matter Category:Locations